The Broken Heart
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Kehidupan Shika-Tema setelah menikah, bahkan udah punya anak, tapi ternyata... Shikamaru berubah.


The Broken Heart

PLAK!

Shikamaru menampar pipi Temari. Temari jatuh tersungkur, menangis. Setelah mengawasi Temari beberapa saat dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, Shikamaru pergi. Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras meredam isak tangis Temari.

Bukan hanya kali ini Shikamaru menampar Temari. Kemarin dia juga melakukannya. Kemarinnya juga. Kemarinnya lagi juga. Tiap hari pintu dibanting keras-keras, membuat engselnya patah.

Tiap hari selalu sama: setelah minum sake Shikamaru mengamuk. Dia lalu menyalahkan Temari atas segala hal yang tidak beres. Suara tangisan bayi mereka yang tak kunjung berhenti, nasi yang tidak tersedia, atau hal remeh seperti barang-barang yang tidak terletak pada tempatnya.

Tapi Temari terus bersabar, bersabar, dan bersabar. Entah sampai kapan.

***

"Makan ini, anak manis," bujuk Temari lembut pada bayinya. Dia menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur dengan sabar, tanpa menghiraukan bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah yang masih terpeta jelas di pipinya.

Tapi si bayi, Shukato, menolak makan. Dia bergerak-gerak terus sampai mangkok berisi bubur yang dibawa Temari jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau nakal, Shukato!" teriak Temari. "Jangan sampai ayahmu melihat makanan terbuang sia-sia seperti ini…"

Tiba-tiba pintu depan menjeblak terbuka. Shikamaru berjalan masuk, terhuyung-huyung, tubuhnya berbau sake dan rokok.

"Aku pulang, perempuan sialan!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Temari membersihkan tumpahan bubur di lantai. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil membersihkan semuanya, Shikamaru yang mabuk sudah datang menghampiri.

"Sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau tidak segera menyiapkan makanan untukku?!" bentak Shikamaru kasar.

Temari berusaha menutupi tumpahan bubur itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau tutupi itu, perempuan sialan?" bentak Shikamaru. Dia menyingkirkan tubuh Temari dengan kasar, dan langsung terlihat olehnya sisa-sisa bubur di lantai.

"Oh, begitu…" bisik Shikamaru tajam sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi, saat aku membanting tulang untuk keluarga kita, kau membuang-buang makanan, ya?"

Temari gemetar, air matanya mulai merebak.

"Iya, kan?! Jawab, perempuan sialan! Jawab!"

"Ti-tidak… tidak…" bisik Temari lemah.

Satu pukulan keras melayang ke wajah Temari.

***

Temari termenung di tempat tidurnya, menangis. Tadi dia pingsan setelah dihajar berkali-kali oleh Shikamaru. Sekujur badannya sekarang dipenuhi memar kebiruan, dan tangannya patah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shukato menangis dari kamar sebelah. Temari berusaha bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri Shukato, tapi badannya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Sakit yang luar biasa melanda Temari ketika dia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. Apa dia juga gegar otak?

Pintu kamar Temari terbuka. Shikamaru menghampiri tempat tidur Temari sambil menggendong Shukato yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Istirahat saja, Temari," bujuk Shikamaru lembut.

Temari terperangah tak percaya. Sejak kapan Shikamaru berbicara dengan lembut padanya?

"Aku akan membawa pergi Shukato sebentar agar kau bisa istirahat," bisik Shikamaru pelan. Dia lalu mengecup dahi Temari dan merapikan selimutnya.

Sebelum mencapai pintu Shikamaru berbalik dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Temari."

Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan Temari yang terperangah kaget. Meninggalkan Temari, yang, akhirnya, menangis bahagia karena berpikir Shikamaru sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi dirinya yang dulu… Shikamaru yang lembut, Shikamaru yang baik, Shikamaru yang mencintai Temari…

***

Satu jam kemudian pintu depan terbuka. Shikamaru pulang.

"Apa kau sudah pulang, Shikamaru?" Dengan susah payah Temari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke ruang tengah. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum bahagia.

"Cepat siapkan makananku, perempuan sialan!" bentak Shikamaru begitu dia melihat Temari.

"Apa…?" Temari terkejut. Bukankah tadi Shikamaru begitu baik padanya? Bukankah Shikamaru sudah berubah?

"Cepat, atau mau kupatahkan tanganmu yang satunya?!" bentak Shikamaru kasar.

Ketika Temari mengambil makanan untuk Shikamaru di dapur, air mata sudah mengalir deras di wajahnya.

Temari salah. Shikamaru ternyata tidak berubah.

"Di mana Shukato?" tanya Temari takut-takut ketika dia menyerahkan nampan makanan pada Shikamaru. Sejak tadi dia memang tidak melihat Shukato.

"Oh, anak itu," kata Shikamaru tidak peduli, "dia tadi kujual ke pasar budak. Lumayan juga harganya…"

Temari memang salah. Salah besar.

The End

* * *

Ayo kita mengheningkan cipta sejenak...

S'moga arwah, eh salah, s'moga Shikamaru jadi baek lagi...

S'moga anaknya dibalikin dari pasar budak...

S'moga patah tangannya Temari sembuh...

Amieeeeeeeennnn


End file.
